


To Kiss Or Not To Kiss

by theletterdee



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by Ruffles on tumblr with 21. “What are your plans?” and it dissolved into fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kiss Or Not To Kiss

_“What are your plans?”_

Cassandra paused in the middle of sharpening her weapon at Varric’s quiet question. The Inquisitor had defeated Corypheus, Leliana was set to be the next Divine, and the Inquisition’s companions were starting to scatter to the four winds on personal business now that the immediate threat was over. “I don’t know… Leliana has some leads I can follow to hopefully find more of my order, or what’s left of them.”

“Going to rebuild the Seekers?” He sat down next to her under the shade of the tree near the smithies. It was a nice day, clear skies, warm sunshine, smiles and laughter came easy in Skyhold now that Corypheus was gone.

“I might.”

“What about your position as Right Hand?”

“Leliana, I mean, Divine Victoria will choose her hands. I don’t know if I will accept if she offers. We have always worked well together but… truthfully, I am tired of that life,” Cassandra put aside her whetstone and blade, leaning back against the tree, her arm brushing Varric’s at the movement. She could feel the slight warm rise in her cheeks and hoped it wasn’t noticeable. “What of you, Varric?”

“I got two letters the other day, one from Daisy and the other from Aveline. Kirkwall needs help.”

“So you return home. It seems only natural, I- the _Inquisition_  has kept you from it far too long,” the heat on her cheeks intensified and she knew it was fully visible. Maker, she was probably as red as Varric’s shirt.

Varric paused and she didn’t have to look at him to know the absolute shit-eating grin he was likely sporting on his face, “So I _have_  grown on you, Seeker, who would have thought.”

Rolling her eyes skyward briefly, Cassandra turned her head towards him. Sure enough, the shit-eating grin was in place and he looked about five seconds or less from laughing. It would be… difficult not seeing him everyday, she realized, she _had_  grown to like him, grown to depend on him and his words to lift the darkness. She would miss him. This thought in mind, Cassandra leaned forward before he could say anything else and pressed a kiss to his scruffy cheek, savoring the warmth of his skin before drawing back slowly, her face definitely red by now, “Like fungus.”

She had never seen Varric speechless, she rather liked it.

She also rather liked the feel of his lips on hers, his hands on her waist and in her hair. So much so that she could block out the jeers and whistles of the remaining companions in Skyhold and focus on her current plan of kissing Varric for the foreseeable future.


End file.
